I Touch Myself
by flashpenguin
Summary: It's after hours and everyone has gone home so Hotch decides to solve a personal problem. And gets little help. "M" STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! NO ONE UNDER 18! Written for Sussiray's smut prompt.  The title SHOULD warn you already!


_**Going down a different road here with Hotch and Emily. I have no idea where it came from but I would say that once you flirt with the dark side, it won't let go. **_

_**WARNING: HEAVY ADULT CONTENT, LANGUAGE & SITUATIONS! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**_

_**Song prompt: "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls**_

_**Oh, and by the way, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**I Touch Myself**

Hotch closed the door and drew the blinds in his office. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Had she really come to work in jeans? In skin tight jeans sans underwear? Oh, he had wondered if she was wearing anything underneath until she bent over to pick up a folder. As the material stretched across her firm tight ass, it was clear she had gone commando.

Dear God! He had nearly swallowed his tongue when the truth had dawned on him, but there was a job to do and he was still the BAU chief no matter what his throbbing dick said.

How he had gotten thru the day was anyone's guess but he had survived…although his body was fast approaching life-support if it didn't get release soon. But where? The bathroom was not an option, and god knew that once he walked thru the door at home, his attention would be focused on Jack. Hotch's pleasure would once again have to take a back seat to parenting.

Glancing at his watch, he knew the team was getting ready to go home any minute so he would be alone. He could call Jessica and tell her that paperwork was going to make him run a little late…it could work. But here? The sacred work place? It wasn't right, and it was against regs, but what the hell? Of course, if he got caught ten his career could be over. But if he didn't release this frustration soon, his life was going to be over.

Life vs. career. Why did it always come down to choices? Especially unfair choices?

So, he drew the blinds and made sure the lights were out- the less attention to his office afforded him that much more privacy. He couldn't risk getting caught.

How should he do this? Sitting down? Standing up? He debated as the vision of her tight ass flitted thru his mind again. All thoughts went out the window as his dick begged for air. Unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks, he let them fall to the floor as his dick tented his boxers. How long had it been since he had been at full staff for a woman? A couple of years now.

Of course little Hotch had to pick now to be resurrected but it was nice to know the little man still had some life let inside him.

Reaching under his waistband, Hotch pushed them down and let his throbbing dick breathe in the fresh air. Eagerly it sought the one thing that had breathed life back in, but found nothing. Wrapping a hand around, Hotch gently encased himself in a knowing grip and pumped gently.

"I'm sorry little man, but it's just you and me. I know. It's better than nothing though. We can still fantasize." As her image stayed behind his closed eyes, Hotch moaned deep as he pictured taking her jeans off and burying himself balls deep in her wet heat. "Oh yeah," he whispered to his imaginary lover. "That's it. Want me to go deeper? Like that? Let me fuck you hard." His hand pumped a little faster.

Then suddenly, the fantasy ended. Not again, Hotch groaned inwardly. For the first time in a long time, he was so close and some how the air went out of his balloon. _No!_ He argued. Licking his palm, he began pumping faster and firmer. Little Hotch started to come back to life.

"That's it little man, come one, just a little release…"

A knock and the door swung open.

"Hotch? Are you still here?" Emily asked hesitantly. _Holy crap! Is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh my god!_

Hotch's hand stopped in mid pump. _Oh shit! What the hell is Emily doing here?_

"Is this a bad time?" Emily questioned, as she swallowed hard. Hard! Dear heavens Hotch was definitely hard and in a weird way it was more than exciting to watch him.

"Close the door," Hotch ordered.

"I'm sorry Hotch; I did knock," she offered weakly.

"If you decide to stay, lock the door."

Emily didn't have to be told twice. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Hotch bit out thru gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to watch or help?"

"Both, if you don't mind."

Emily unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her hips. "How about this?" In the scant light, Hotch could see she was wearing a purple lace thong. Little Hotch immediately sprang to life and then some.

Haley had never worn a thong. Hell, Haley never wore tight jeans that seemed to be molded to her figure. Jeans that begged to be ripped off so see what was underneath. Never had Haley bent over to have her ass shout out: Fuck me now!

Hotch tried to catch his breath but he couldn't think of anything other than the raven haired beauty standing in front of him half naked.

"Take off your shirt," he growled. If she was going to help, it was going to be thru his demands.

Pealing the shirt off, he took in her nude colored push up bra. He had to taste her. Now!

"Better?" Emily asked as she reached out and took Hotch in her hot hand and stroked his length. Feeling his hips thrust forward, Emily applied a little more pressure and listened to his moans. A little faster, a little harder, she felt his dick grow larger. She knew that the only woman he had been with was the same woman he had tried to remain faithful to even after she was long gone. In her book, that was too long.

She had wondered if he took the situation in hand and how often, but she would have never guessed he was doing it at work. Poor baby! All he ever had to do was speak up and she could have taken care of things so he didn't have to kill himself.

"Do you like that?" Emily asked. Kneeling down, she flicked her tongue against the mushroom head of his throbbing dick. "How about that?" Leaning forward, she ran her tongue up and down the length. "Or that?"

Tired of getting no response, she opened her mouth and took his whole length in.

"Fuck Emily! Unfair!" Hotch bit out as his hips started thrusting into the warm depth of her mouth, seeking the warmth and heat of her any way he could get it, wanting release in the worst way.

"That's it baby, fuck my mouth," Emily gasped, as he picked up the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He may have been out of the game for a while, but he still knew how to play it. It was rare that a man was born a natural lover. And Hotch was that rare man.

"I need you," Hotch called out. "Lie down. I have to see you." Pulling him out of her mouth, Emily did as she was told. Lying back, she spread her legs and let him look at her in all of her glory. "Is this for real?" Hotch breathed.

"It's all for you; if you want it, that is," Emily purred as Hotch's hand began to stroke himself again. Old habits were definitely hard to break, but that was going to end today. Right now.

"I can't fuck you," Hotch confessed.

"Why not? Don't you dream of being inside of me? Feeling me cum around you as you thrust deep inside of me? Don't you want to take me in ways that you have only dreamed of? Or to cry out my name as you cum inside of me? Don't you want to release all of that frustration?"

"Hell yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? All of this is yours," she repeated. "Just take it."

"Fucking will change everything."

"It doesn't have to."

"But it will. I can't."

Emily bit her lip. "Hotch, I have an idea that will bring both of us pleasure. No risk. Are you game?"

"I don't know." _Fuck you!_ Little Hotch screamed and strained for release. _Let me at her! Let me taste her hot juice! Even if you don't want her, I do. You can come along for the ride you selfish bastard, but this is all about me!_

"Hotch, watch and follow." Slipping her hand between her legs, she rubbed herself as he watched. She knew he was watching- he had no other choice. Faster her hand rubbed her clit until she felt that tightness in her pelvis began for release. Inserting a finger, she knew he was jealous that his stoic personality had to stand by as she gave herself pleasure.

Then it happened. The release grabbed hold of her, as her hips bucked against her hand. "Oh yeah!" she breathed and panted as all thought stopped from the orgasm she was creating. "Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she cried as her body arched, bucked, and throbbed against her imaginary lover.

Coming down to earth, she opened her eyes to see Hotch staring at her. It was hard to read his expression, but she was sure jealousy was in his eyes.

"That was the easy part, now I need you to bring yourself pleasure." Rubbing her hand against her wetness, Emily moved her hand to between her breasts and smoothed her juice between that deep valley. "Straddle me Hotch."

"What?"

"You mean to tell me you've never had a titty fuck?" she tried not to sound condescending. _What the hell kind of woman had he been married to: a nun?_ "Aaron, I'm tired of being nice. Now straddle me before I drag you down here."

Surprised by her outburst, Hotch straddled Emily's chest and placed his throbbing dick between her creamy breasts. "Now what?"

Emily pushed her breasts together. "Do you feel that?" Hotch nodded. "Does it feel good? Now fuck me the way you would if you could, okay?"

Pulling back, Hotch hesitated, and then pushed forward. It wasn't the same as fucking her tight wet pussy, but it was nice and soft, and so different. Thrusting forward, he noticed how close he was to her mouth. Faster he moved against her. The friction from the velvet skin of his dick rubbing against the softness of her breasts created a heat he had never experienced before in his life.

"How does it feel?" Emily asked; she wanted to taste him again.

"Nice, so nice. So hot. What if I need to cum?" Hotch panted.

"Let me take care of that; you do what you need to make yourself feel better," she ordered. Hotch picked up the pace and pushed his hips forward to play peek a boo. The next time he did that, Emily's tongue was waiting for him. Push, lick. It was a game. Her tongue against his weeping slit. His balls rubbing against her chest.

She needed him, but one step at a time. He would get there. But first she had to tear the barriers down.

"That's it Hotch, let it go. Use me. Fuck me. It's okay. Come on, you have to let it go. Let it go. I can take it if you let me."

She could, no questions asked. She was everything he ever wanted and nothing he was worthy of- his life was so unfair. It broke his heart but it made him angry. He needed release. She wanted him to release. Dear God, he was going to explode.

Thrusting faster, Hotch felt himself grow harder as he imagined himself really fucking her. "Oh God! Emily, I'm going to cum!" One more thrust and he nearly died as she opened her mouth and took him inside as he came hard and fast.

As he filled her mouth with his hard dick, she felt him release warm jets of cum to slide down her throat as her tongue flicked against his slit to encourage him to give in. Inadvertently his hips thrust forward to completely empty himself.

Groaning as the stress began to leave his body, Hotch held still as Emily sucked and milked the last sweet drops of him. Her warm mouth, rough tongue, and sweet lips emptied him completely in a way his hand never did.

Pulling back, he left the warmth of Emily's mouth and stood up on shaky legs. He had wondered if any good would come of being caught giving himself pleasure, now he felt reborn. New. Whole.

"Are you busy tonight?" Hotch asked. Even his tone sounded different.

"No."

"I can get Jessica to watch Jack. Would you like to come over and maybe let me try this again…along with some other positions that might make _you _feel as good as you made me feel?"

Emily stood up and began pulling on her jeans. "Depends on the positions?" Hotch leaned over and whispered in her ear. A wide smile lit up her face as her eyes twinkled. "Oh! Now _that's_ one I haven't tried."

Hotch rushed to pull on his clothing. "There is one thing though: its first come, first serve."

Emily threw on her t-shirt. "See you there," she threw over her shoulder and rushed out the door. Hotch smiled behind her. A real, authentic smile.

"Yes, you will." Then he finished dressing knowing even if she got there and started without him, he was going to make sure he finished it this time.


End file.
